Fairy Tail - Song Fic
by Lin Is Amazing
Summary: A random collection of fairy tail characters based off of some songs. Please feel free to give me ideas, I would appreciate it! It can be about any character or couple.
1. Chapter 1

AN- So you know the random feels you get about certain characters when you are listening to a song or something? Well this is just going to be a random collection of writing based off of a song and characters.

I can't come up with all this myself because I'm lame so comment a song and a character and I'll write a chapter based off of your guys idea. So yeah please give me ideas cause my creativity and the list of songs I like are limited lol. But anyways I wrote one to start us off!


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Song Fic

An- so as I have said a few times feel free to write suggestions. I mean I need them so yea! Anyways the first chapter is about my two favorite characters. Who i weirdly ship XD so tell what you thought. Ut might be a little weird since I'm trying to use song lyrics in it sooo...

No Light, No Light

Gajeel and Juvia had an argument again. The two stubborn mages wouldn't admit that either was wrong and the two hadn't apologized to the other. Julia stormed into their bedroom and grabbed her pillow and a blanket. She layer on the couch and tried to force herself to sleep. Gajeel lay in his bed staring at the ceiling suddenly feeling cold.

"You are the hole in my head, you are the space in my bed." Gajeel whispered softly. They had fought over what Juvia had actually meant to him. She had thought he didn't care enough and Gajeel had started yelling. Gajeel mentally slapped himself for what he said. "You are the silence in between what I thought, what I said. You are the morning when it's clear," an image of Juvia smiling brightly entered Gajeel's mind. "You're my head, you're my heart." He turned when he heard a noise and saw that Juvia was staring at him. Had she heard what he said? He looked into her eyes. "No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent!" Juvia tried to soften her gaze but ended up turning away. Gajeel got up and touched her arm surprisingly gently for a brute like him. "I'd do anything to make you stay..." Juvia refused to face him. "Heaven, I need to make it right!" He forced her to look him in the eye. "You want a relevation, you want to make it right. But it's a conversation, I just can't have tonight! You want a relevation, some kind of resolution." Gajeel was struggling to accept the fact that Juvia had become the person he loved the most. He could tell his other friends how he felt about her but he couldn't find the courage to tell it to her. "Cause it's so easy to sing it to a crowd, but it's so hard my love. To say it to you aloud." Gajeel pulled her into his arms and tried his best to convey his feelings toward her, he gently stroked her long blue hair until she finally spoke to him.

"That's enough, Juvia thinks she understands... Let's sleep." She retrieved her pillow and blanket from the couch and Gajeel held her close to him. She rested her head against his chest and Gajeel hoped someday soon he could tell her just how much she meant to him.

An- So what did you think? I know not many people will like this but hey give me your request then lol


	3. Chapter 3

Count On Me

An- Request by ToastedWeirdBrain, I'm not the biggest Nalu shipper or biggest Lucy fan so I tried my best! Hope you liked it! Thank you for your suggestion, I really enjoyed writing it.

Lucy had just found out after 7 years of being stick in time that her father had died. She had returned to the guild and she tried her best not to show any negative feelings. They were having a party to celebrate their return and everyone was having a great time. Lucy couldn't lose herself in the atmosphere so she tried to slip away from everyone else. Lucky had reached the riverbank after a couple of minutes of walking. She hugged her knees close to her chest and rested her chin between them. Her bangs fell in front of her face and she sat their mourning her fathers death.

Natsu had noticed that Lucy had gone missing when he tried to find her to judge his drinking game with Gray. She had seem different the whole day.

"Hey guys Lucy is missing!" The drinking and partying in the guild slowly died out. They tried to search for her and couldn't find her within the guild.

"Lucy mentioned that her dad was gone earlier today." Mira said.

"Let's go comfort her, she needs us right now! I can't believe I didn't notice Lucy was acting weird when I'm the leader of the team!" Erza was shouting when Natsu interjected.

"Hey, why can't I be leader!" Erza glared at him and Natsu shrank. "We'll... Let's go find Lucy!" The guild members went in search of their friends when Natsu spotted her on the side of the river. It was dark and Lucy was hidden in the shadows, but thanks to his heightened senses they found her. Also the fact that the dragons layers could hear her crying from miles away.

"What should we do to cheer her up?" Wendy whispered to the large group of mages.

"We gotta do something great!" Natsu grinned. "Gajeel! Let me borrow your guitar!" Gajeel was ready to protest when Juvia elbowed him. He went and got it fir Natsu.

Lucy was wiping the never ending stream of tears with her sleeve when she heard the sound of a guitar playing. Then she heard a familiar voice singing, Lucy looked around but couldn't see the person.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you! If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you!" In the middle of the river suddenly a fire appeared and Lucy could make out Natsu's face. He was playing the guitar as he stood on a small boat. Gray was rowing the boat as the neared Lucy.

"Find out what were made of, when we are all called to help our friends in need!" Lucy heard a bunch of different voices around her and turned to see everyone standing in a circle. Natsu breathed fire and everyone was holding a torch ready for the moment. Natsu and Gray jumped off the boat as it hit the shore and joined in with everyone.

"You can count on me, like One, Two, Three. I'll be there." Everyone swayed together in a circle and Lucy wiped at her eyes again as a small smile formed. They all pointed at her, "And I know when I need it, I can count on you like, Four, Three, Two. You'll be there! Cause that's what friends are supposed to do!" They all smiled as Lucy stopped crying.

"If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't sleep, I'll sing a song besides you. If you ever forget how much you mean to me, everyday I will remind you." Levy and Wendy went and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. "Find out what were made of, when we are called to help our friends in need! You can count on me like, One, Two, Three. I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like Four, Three, Two, you'll be there!" They dragged Lucy into the circle and Lucy was smiling wildly at her friends. "Cause that's what friends are supposed to do!" Everyone then formed a group hug around Lucy. "And you'll always have my shoulder when you cry! I'll never let go, never say good bye." Lucy let put a cheerful laugh as she saw Laxus and Gajeel being reluctantly pulled into the hug. They both had a frown but still joined in on the fun. Lucy joined into the groups singing. "You can count on me like, One, Two, Three. I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like, Four, Three, Two. You'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do! So count on me cause I can count on you!" After the song ended the group slowly broke off their hug. Everyone comforted Lucy a last time and reassured her before they all head towards the guild. Lucy smiled as her friends were talking. She realized she could share her pain and hardships with them. As long as she had her friends she could get past anything.


End file.
